1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus that writes an image on a photosensitive member with light modulated in accordance with image data.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, it is conventionally known that light emitting points of an LED array that is used for image writing on a photosensitive member are individually corrected in light quantity so as to minimize density unevenness in a formed image (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-127492).
Even when this measure is taken, however, if the resolution of light quantity correction data is low, the density unevenness will be still apparent. An improvement in the resolution of light quantity correction data requires a rise in cost.